Battle Royal
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: To satisfy himself Reborn decides to start a Battle Royal between the Vongola, Varia, Cavallone and Millefiore. Who shall be the winner of the battle?


**Just a new fic to let out my frustrations on having writers block for my stories that I have not updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the plot.**

**Warnings: This is set after the manga, only no Shimon, maybe if you guys want.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Voice Communications"_

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Dino,it's me." Came a squeaky voice in the middle of the night. "Listen I need you to do something for me and it needs to be done for tomorrow in the morning."

Black eyes turned to look at the sleeping brunet, watching as he slept without a care in the world.

**Italy**

Dino sighed as he tried to think of what his ex-tutor would want the Varia, Millefiore and him in Italy. All he could think of was that it had something to do with his little brother.

_'I feel so sorry for Tsuna.' _Dino thought, then he got up.

"Romario get me a car." Dino said to his right hand man.

"Where to." Romario said, getting out his phone.

"To the Varia and then to Millefiore." Dino answered. Although they were cautious of Byakuran they accepted an alliance with them just like the Vongola did. Byakuran gave Yuni the position of boss just to make them feel at ease. When he got out of control, which was just him pulling pranks, Yuni put him in his place by banning marshmellows in the mansion. "We need to do it by today."

Nodding Romario left to speak on his phone.

_'Damnit Reborn what are you thinking.' _Dino thought as he ran a hand threw his hair.

**Namimori, Japan**

Tsuna woke up, glancing at the clock he jumped up.

"HIEEE! I'M LATE." Getting ready for school he did not hear the ringing of his intuition in his head. "Why didn't Reborn wake me up, he usually has Leon on me."

Running downstairs he prayed that he will not trip and be one with the floor. Praising all the gods he ran to the kitchen to get some food.

"Ara, Tsuna, you're going to be late." Nana said as she flipped the egg she was making on the pan

"I know." Tsuna said as he put a slice of bread in the toaster then looked around to see if Reborn was sitting at the table drinking his espresso. "Mom, where did Reborn go?"

"Hm, Reborn. He went to the airport to meet up with some friends that were coming today." Nana said. "He said he will be back later today."

Nodding Tsuna grabbed the toasted bread and ran out after putting on his shoes. "Bye mom."

"Bye Tsuna." Nana said. The kids where still sleeping since they had a fun day with Tsuna and his friends.

**Airport**

Reborn waited with his fedora down, hiding his eyes to the people that are passing by. He glanced up when he felt the killer intent of familiar family members. Smirking he walked to them and looked at every single one of them.

Varia, Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, and Levi.

Millefiore, Yuni, Byakuran, Gamma, Tazaru, Nosaru, Genkishi, Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, Torikabuto, and Daisy.

In total it's 33, if he counts everyone, not just the people in front of him.

"I'm glad you can make it." Reborn said. Dino walked behind the whole, odd, group. "Now then, let us get down to business."

**Namimori**

Tsuna sneezed as he was writing an answer on his worksheet. Rubbing his nose he tried to think of what made him sneeze.

_'Is someone talking behind my back?' _Tsuna thought before scowling. _'It's probably Reborn.'_

**Somewhere**

"Does everyone get it now." Reborn said. Seeing everyone nod he smirked. "Let the games begin."

He dug into his suit jacket and pulled out a small device, his smirk got even more vicious. Pressing the button on the oval device he watched as a few people got selected.

"The people are at random, and the time limit is an hour. Those that got selected have two hours to get ready. The rest have to be kept out. The last one standing wins a point for their team." Reborn said. "Now scatter."

"Uncle." Yuni said looking uncertain.

"Do not worry Yuni you are not going to fight." Reborn said.

Sighing in relieve she nodded.

"But where are we going to stay?" Yuni said.

"You can stay with us maman won't mind. Also you, Nosaru, Bluebell, and Daisy are going to Namimori elementary." Reborn said.

"Okay." Yuni said. "When do we start."

"Today. Here's your uniforms." Reborn said. Everyone began to head out.

**Namimori**

Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine. It was time for the teacher to switch so they had to wait six minutes.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"It's nothing. I just feel like something is going to happen soon." Tsuna said.

Just then a small blue blinking light caught his attention. Turning he found out that it belonged to Yamamoto who also stared at it in confusion.

"What's this?" Yamamoto said as he twisted it around to get a better look at it. "I never bought this."

Tsuna looked down at his wrist for the first time and noticed that he also had one, grabbing Gokudera's right arm he also saw it. It was a small black watch with the Vongola crest on it. It had a timer that looked like it was doing a count down from two hours.

"But why is Yamamoto's glowing and ours not?" Tsuna questioned.

"Who knows, Juudaime." Gokudera said, also inspecting it. "But I'm sure it means nothing."

Tsuna turned to see that Chrome also had the same watch, but she was talking to Kyoko and Hana. The two girls already know about the mafia, Hana because Kyoko felt bad about hiding it from her and another reason was because Ryohei confessed to her.

Tsuna turned back around and gave the silver haired teen a smile before nodding. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. And it had something to do with his sadistic tutor from hell. He watched as his two best friends went to their seats as a teacher came in.

The teacher that walked in made five certain teens freeze. The teacher has blond hair and steel blue eyes. He had on a black suit.

"Hello my name is Gamma and I will be your teacher for a while." Gamma said as he looked around the group, smirking at Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome. He didn't to Kyoko because he does not know her a lot, Chrome because she kept in touch with Yuni.

"Let's get started shall we." Gamma said as he pulled out a couple of papers from his brief case. Before he could write on the chalk board the door slammed open and in walked a white haired teen with a smile and a bag of marshmellows.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Byakuran!" Tsuna screamed.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome go up and stood in front of Tsuna in a defensive way. But then they settled down, remembering that he is a different person.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Byakuran said as he made his way to him. "I'll take this seat next to Tuna~"

Gamma nodded but said nothing. Turning back he began to write out the assignment for the class.

"This is due at the end of class, you may get into groups of it helps, but if I see you guys cheating then you will have a after school detention." Gamma said as he finished the problems. "Start."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and Byakuranpaired up. Kyoko and Hana were called to a different group.

"Spill Byakuran, what's going on." Gokudera said as the worked on the questions.

"Ara? Reborn didn't tell you." Byakuran said as he already finished the problems. "Mmm, well then I could tell you. He started a battle royal. Only a certain amount of people are chosen by the watch, if it glows it means that you are chosen to go battle. Since their are three teams, four if you count Yuni and me separate. So only three or four people will fight or more if Reborn so chooses."

"The watch then starts a countdown, the countdown is tow hours and you have to get prepared for that battle. Who ever is the last one standing, wins. If time runs out then its a draw, which means you are disqualified if the judges didn't like your fighting style. The team that wins will get a free vacation to where ever they want to go to." Gamma finished. "We are going to stay here in Namimori until the Battle Royal is finished. So you will be seeing us a lot."

Tsuna looked and saw that Gamma had his watch glowing a green.

"I'll be in the first round so be prepared Yamamoto." Gamma said as he fixed his tie. "I'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

"Haha, can't wait." Yamamoto said.

Just then all their watched vibrated for a good minute, then a small voice came out of the watches.

_"Battle Start."_

Gamma, not caring about the lives of random students jumped back and pulled out his weapons. Yamamoto following behind him, glancing at his watch he saw that he had an hour.

"Who's the other opponent." Yamamoto asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

Just then the glass for the windows broke and in jumped an old enemy.

"That would be me."

Yamamoto and Gamma's eye widen at the person.

**Reborn**

The, now adult, hitman glanced at his phone.

_'Looks like they will come tomorrow. That's fine.'_ Reborn thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Tell me how I did in a review and if I should continue. Also can anyone guess who the last person is.**


End file.
